La haine qui cherche l'amour trouve la haine
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Et jamais avant de le rencontrer, elle n'avait connu le goût de ces deux sentiments entremêlés. Celui de deux forces que tout oppose. L'amour et la haine. Mais surtout la haine.


Hellow tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS. Un Zoro/Tashigi. Ce couple m'a particulièrement inspirée, je dois dire. Surtout avec la chanson que j'ai écoutée en boucle pendant son écriture ! Avec la voix de Brent Smith, mon chanteur préféré :3

**Disclaimer: **Zoro et Tashigi appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda. Ainsi que l'univers de One Piece. Ici je me suis inspirée de la scène à Logue Town (épisode 53), mais, ça ne se passe pas vraiment à ce moment là. La musique est _Not Strong Enough, _de _Apocalyptica _et _Brent Smith._

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance (à sens unique), Angst, Songfiction.

**Personnages: **Tashigi et Zoro.

**NdA: **Je vous conseille très très fortement d'écouter _Not Strong Enough_ pendant la lecture de la fiction. Vous pouvez aussi écouter _It's all Over, Last to know _(petit clin d'oeil à Shinji-kun) et _Never Too Late_, tout ça de _Three Days Grace_. Voilà.

* * *

La haine qui cherche l'amour trouve la haine

_Il _était là.

Tashigi ne rêvait pas. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il courait, loin devant elle.

Et pourtant, il avait beau être loin, elle l'apercevait très clairement, comme s'il se distinguait du reste. Comme s'il était le seul à être là. À exister. Même les bâtiments semblaient disparaître, même le sol semblait s'effacer. Il n'y avait plus de ciel. Plus d'horizon. Plus de pluie.

Il ne restait que deux formes : lui, et sa colère à elle. Sa déception et sa haine envers cet homme qu'elle avait d'abord trouvé admirable. Pour qui elle avait rougi. Avec qui elle avait parlé, comme à n'importe qui.

Mais, au final, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire pirate. Un escroc. Un menteur. Un voleur. Voleur de quoi ?

_**- I'm not strong enough to stay away -**_

_Je ne suis pas assez fort pour rester éloigné_

_**- Can't run from you -**_

_Je ne peux te fuir_

Tashigi se leva. Si elle le laissait filer, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir.

À cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu l'effacer. Le faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre. De sa tête. De son esprit. De ses pensées.

L'anéantir.

Maintenant qu'il avait disparu de son champ de vision, elle avait froid. Des gouttes d'eau passaient sous sa veste. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, ses lunettes lui brouillaient la vue. Un vent glacial passa sur son visage. Ses doigts gelés se refermaient fortement sur son sabre. Mais tout ça... Tout ça ce n'était rien.

Et Tashigi eut une seconde d'hésitation. Parce que cette pluie qui la transperçait de part en part, lui semblait brûlante face à la glace qui rongeait son âme. Et son esprit. Et son cœur.

Tout cela, ce n'était rien face à cette envie froide de vengeance.

Mais ce froid, Tashigi s'y accrochait. Il la réconfortait, en quelques sortes. Il était là pour la persuader d'avancer, de courir, de le rattraper. Même dans les cas les plus désespérés. Et ainsi de laver l'affront qu'il lui avait fait.

La jeune femme courut. Et tout ce qui lui paraissait froid, commença à se réchauffer. Plus elle s'approchait de cet homme, et plus son esprit se consumait. Et il finit par s'embraser complètement, ne permettant aucun retour en arrière.

Son cœur, qu'elle sentait battre la chamade, la rassurait. Son rythme régulier lui permettait de reprendre le dessus sur son esprit. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, ou tout risquait de déraper. Déjà, elle haletait.

Tashigi inspira longuement, continuant de courir. Elle ralentit un peu, ferma les yeux, et murmura dans un souffle :

« C'est un pirate, je dois le battre. »

Et elle reprit sa course, se répétant sans cesse cette phrase dans sa tête.

Enfin, elle l'aperçut. Ce ne fut pas l'homme, qu'elle vit, mais l'objet de sa colère. Il était comme une flamme dans la pluie qui jamais ne s'éteindrait. Pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait vaincu. Alors, elle s'avança vers lui, contrôlant chacun de ses pas. Un pied devant. Puis l'autre. Elle préférait y aller doucement, au risque de le perdre de nouveau de vue.

Parce que si elle se pressait, c'était elle qui allait se perdre.

_**- I just run back to you -**_

_Je reviens vers toi_

_**- Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame -**_

_Comme un papillon de nuit, je suis attiré dans ta flamme_

D'un côté, Tashigi était déçue qu'il soit un pirate. Elle le savait. Mais elle ne préférait pas y penser. Cela l'amènerait à se poser des questions. Et, au nom de la justice, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de se demander si elle voulait se battre, ou si elle le devait. Au risque de douter. Et de faiblir. Et d'oublier.

D'oublier ce pour quoi elle se levait chaque matin.

Tout ce que la sabreuse avait en tête à ce moment, était que cet homme, peu importe son identité, agissait différemment. Contre la justice. Et qu'il possédait un sabre de renommée. Et qu'il s'était foutu d'elle.

« Encore toi, Tashigi. »

La jeune femme fixa son adversaire dans les yeux, dégainant lentement son sabre. Sentant dans sa paume le pommeau de Shigure, elle était confiante.

Cette fois-ci, il l'avait appelée par son nom. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas à Tashigi. Ce n'était pas habituel. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Mais peut-être était-ce le signe que, cette fois-ci, elle y arriverait. Elle réussirait à lui confisquer son sabre, à le faire plier.

Malgré ça, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne prononce pas son nom. Elle considérait cela comme s'il la voyait différemment. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle voulait juste qu'il la voit comme la femme qu'il avait rencontrée pour la première fois, chez ce marchand de katana.

Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée.

C'était comme ça. C'était tout.

« Ne prononce pas mon nom. Pas dans cette situation. »

Ça lui avait échappé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ajouté cette dernière phrase. Peut-être que dans une autre situation, il aurait pu le dire, son nom. Il aurait même pu l'appeler comme il le voulait.

Mais ce n'était pas _une autre situation. _Ils étaient tous les deux là, face à face, ici et maintenant. Et ils allaient se battre pour une raison bien précise.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde.

Parce que leur vie étaient comme deux noms bien distincts.

_**- Say my name, but it's not the same -**_

_Dire mon nom, ce n'est pas pareil_

Et puis, le cœur de Tashigi accéléra la cadence. Ses mains se réchauffaient. Son corps entier entrait en éruption. Le désir du combat s'était montré. Et il ne la quitterait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas battue contre lui. Le seul homme à qui elle accorderait de l'importance durant les quelques secondes qui suivraient.

Elle se battait contre un criminel, dans son esprit. Mais dans son cœur, c'était autre chose.

Là, dans l'air, retentit le son de deux sabres qui se rencontrent. Et puis, le silence suivit. Tashigi sentit son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine. Des milliers de papillons voletaient dans son ventre.

Son adversaire eut un sourire glacial. Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme. Pas qu'elle eut peur, ou qu'elle faiblît. Non, parce que ce sourire, aussi froid fut-il, la réchauffait encore plus. Ce sourire la brûlait de l'intérieur. Elle se sentit comme si elle allait imploser. Trop d'adrénaline. Alors, elle fronça les sourcils et expira longuement, faisant s'affaisser ses épaules.

Deux coups, trois coups, quatre... Leurs sabres fendaient l'air et l'espace, faisant tinter leur lame à chaque fois.

Tashigi avait l'impression que lorsque les sabres de son adversaire et le sien s'unissaient, leurs âmes faisaient de même. Elle se voyait comme le feu, et lui comme la glace. Et leur union faisait des étincelles.

Et puis, son regard croisa de nouveau le sien. Et cette lueur dévastatrice qui brillait dans ses yeux atteignit la jeune femme en plein cœur. Ce fut comme un coup soudain, un bleu à l'âme. Et cette étrange sensation de déception la déstabilisa.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-elle déçue ? Parce qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'il ne la voyait que comme une simple adversaire ? Une femme qui entravait sa route ? Et rien d'autre ?

Alors, Shigure vola dans les airs, et Tashigi fut plaquée contre un mur, une lame pointée sous le menton, les yeux de cet homme plantés dans les siens.

Et là, elle eut l'impression que toute once de haine s'était évaporée. Pas seulement de son esprit à elle, mais aussi du sien à lui. Et son regard sembla découper en tout petits morceaux sa fierté.

La jeune femme ne pouvait plus respirer, ne pouvait plus penser, ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de ceux du pirate. Il l'avait complètement dépouillée de sa force.

Ne restait qu'une personne sans défenses.

Et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer.

_**- You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride -**_

_Tu regardes dans mes yeux, je suis dépouillé de ma fierté._

Le sabreur posa brusquement une de ses mains contre le mur, près du visage de Tashigi, l'emprisonnant. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et y susurra :

« Perdu. »

Et la jeune femme retrouva tous ses sens. Elle déglutit alors que cette chaleur qui l'avait longuement recouverte se refroidissait peu à peu. Des milliers de pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête, mais elles conduisaient toutes à la même conclusion.

Perdu...

Oui, elle avait perdu, sur tous les fronts.

Et alors que son adversaire s'éloignait, transportant avec lui sa victoire, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit sur le sol froid.

Oui, tout était redevenu glacial à présent. Toute parcelle de chaleur l'avait quittée. Ne restait que la morsure du froid qui semblait transpercer son cœur.

Elle avait perdu, parce qu'elle avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Encore.

Parce que son regard, celui de cet homme, elle n'avait pu lui résister. Elle n'avait pu le soutenir. Elle s'était livrée toute entière à ces yeux qui l'avaient enveloppée. Oubliant même ce pour quoi elle se battait. Oubliant même qu'il était un ennemi. Un ennemi qui faisait chavirer son cœur, qui bouleversait son esprit.

_**- And my soul surrenders -**_

_Et mon âme se livre_

_**- And you bring my heart to its knees -**_

_Et tu fais capituler mon cœur._

Tashigi resta ainsi, immobile, par terre. Alors qu'elle aurait dû se lever et le poursuivre. Le _poursuivre _ou le_ rejoindre _? Peu importait, elle devait y aller. Mais elle ne bougeait pas. Parce qu'une question torturait son esprit. Parce qu'elle se demandait si elle voulait vraiment le retrouver pour les même raisons qu'au début. Pour accomplir son devoir. Ou simplement pour sentir sa présence.

Parce que chaque fois qu'il partait, il y avait un manque qui s'immisçait en elle. Elle avait beau se dire que c'était parce qu'elle avait échoué dans sa mission, une autre pensée prenait toujours le dessus. Une pensée qui lui disait que ce n'était pas sa tête qui lui dictait de partir, mais son cœur.

Et rien que pour ça, elle le détestait encore plus.

Si elle partait le rejoindre, elle se poserait encore plus de questions. Et si elle ne le faisait pas, elle ne le désirerait plus. Et l'oublierait. Parce que sa simple présence suffisait à la mettre dans cet état. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'un pirate lui fasse ressentir ça. Pas qu'_il _lui fasse ressentir ça.

Quand la jeune femme évoqua la possibilité de rester là, et ne rien faire, il lui sembla que son cœur se fendit en deux.

C'était évident qu'elle finirait par partir.

_**- And it's killing me when you're away -**_

_Cela m'anéantit lorsque tu es loin_

_**- And I wanna leave, and I wanna stay -**_

_Et je veux partir, et je veux rester._

La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle se sentait faible. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de hurler pour évacuer cette pression. Cette rancœur.

De quel droit pouvait-il lui faire ressentir ça ? Et, comment ? Et pourquoi ?

Et puis, après tout, il lui suffisait de ne plus penser, de ne plus se poser questions après questions. D'abandonner. De dire qu'elle n'en était pas capable. Que c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Qu'il trichait. Qu'il mentait. Qu'il l'attirait à lui pour ensuite la déchirer en morceaux. Et dans ce cas, elle finirait par l'oublier. Et tout irait mieux.

Mais faire ça, c'était lâche. Ce n'était pas digne d'elle. Il avait beau la déstabiliser, elle savait qu'elle se remettrait toujours sur pied. Et qu'elle réessaierait. Encore et encore. Qu'elle se tuerait à petit feu juste pour le retrouver. Et le combattre. Mais c'était ce pour quoi elle était faite.

Avait-elle le choix ?

Des questions, encore des questions.

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une seule. Et puis elle se confondit avec l'eau qui y ruisselait. Tashigi comprit que sa détermination fonctionnait un peu comme cette larme.

Elle apparaissait à cause de sa peine, et puis elle disparaissait quand elle était oubliée. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus de larmes à verser.

_**- I'm so confused, so hard to choose -**_

_Je suis si confus, il est si dur de choisir_

_**- Between the pleasure and the pain -**_

_Entre le plaisir et la peine_

Et que devait-elle suivre ? Son cœur ou sa tête ? Sa justice à elle ? Elle ne savait même plus ce que signifiait ce mot.

_Justice._

C'était _juste_, c'était _mal_. Pour ses sentiments, pour ses convictions.

C'était _mal_, c'était _juste_. Pour ses convictions, pour ses sentiments.

Ces mots lui parurent futiles. Ils ne servaient plus à rien. Ils ne définissaient rien. Ils étaient vides de sens.

D'ailleurs, plus rien n'avait de sens dans cette situation.

Alors, Tashigi ressentit de nouveau cette chaleur l'atteindre quand elle se dit que si cet homme n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait pas eu à se poser toutes ces questions. Tout était de sa faute. Il était la seule source de ses hésitations. Il la faisait douter. Elle le détestait de s'être introduit dans sa vie.

Et puis, elle eut l'idée de ne plus se demander ce qui était vrai ou faux, juste ou mauvais, et de tout simplement agir comme elle l'entendait.

Il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser. C'était juste un pirate.

_**- And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right -**_

_Je sais que c'est mal, et je sais que c'est juste_

_**- Even if I try to win the fight -**_

_Même si j'essaie de gagner le combat_

Tashigi se leva. Elle attrapa son sabre et se mit à courir. À suivre cet homme. Celui qu'elle avait rencontré dans une certaine situation. Qui n'était plus la même, à présent.

Tous ses membres se réchauffaient. Sa rage de vaincre grandissait de nouveau. Ses pensées reprirent lentement leur cours habituel.

Rien n'avait changé. Elle allait le retrouver. Elle allait se battre. Elle allait perdre. Et elle allait se relever.

Encore et encore.

Parce qu'elle avait compris une chose. Ce pour quoi elle le haïssait. Et pourquoi elle ne s'arrêterait jamais.

_**- My heart would overrule my mind -**_

_Mon cœur rejetterait cette pensée_

Et, surtout, elle savait qu'elle ne le vaincrait pas avant très longtemps. Pour une raison bien précise, qu'elle avait fini par accepter. Tout était clair.

Elle continuerait à le chercher. Indéfiniment. Elle irait à sa rencontre.

Même si elle ne pourrait le battre...

« Tant que tu ne me rendras pas mon cœur, Roronoa. »

_**- And I'm not strong enough to stay away -**_

_Et je ne suis pas assez fort pour rester éloigné_

* * *

_E_t voilà ! C'est triste pour Tashigi, hein, mais Zoro ne regarde pas les femmes !

Et, pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, Shigure est le nom du sabre de Tashigi.

En espérant que vous ayez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !


End file.
